Entity 896
NOTE: THIS CREEPYPASTA IS FAKE (LIKE EVERY OTHER CREEPYPASTA) AND I TRIED HARD MAKING THIS. Entity 896 is a Minecraft entity that is very scary and weird. He usually was just a normal player, until Entity 303 invaded him and turned him to Entity 896. First Sighting Hello. My name is Michael, my Minecraft username is Bacca3971. I was playing a normal singleplayer survival world, but then something VERY STRANGE happened to me. I was so petrified when I experienced it. I told my parents about it and even contacted Mojang about this. So this is my story. One day, I was just peacefully playing my singleplayer survival world, until this happened. I was going back to my house until I found out my door was gone. I walked in very confused, I found out everything in my house was gone (except the house's structure). The only thing I saw in my house is a sign. I quickly ran to it, and it said "You can't escape me. No one can." I was kind of scared, I even tried to call my mom, she never answered. I turned back because I thought, I'll just forget it and move on, but suddenly I saw a very small figure in the distance. I zoomed in (If you didn't know, this feature is only for users who have Optifine installed) and saw the figure more detailed and I saw its name was 896.896. I was getting scared until a huge amount of mobs around me was attacking me and they were named 896.896 too. I was freaking out more than I ever did and ran away from the mobs, but then I remembered about the figure. It could probably attack me. Suddenly, the mobs disappeared and the figure teleported to somewhere in front of me, but still very far. In the chat, he started to talk. <896.896> Well, well, well... Who are you??? <896.896> Hello. WHO ARE YOU??? TELL ME! <896.896> I am 896. <896.896> And let's together experience the end of you. WHAT?!??/?////??? <896.896> Pardon? Your typing is bad. HELP!!!111!11! <896.896> You can't escape me. No one can. Then my game crashed. In the source code, there was this text saying "You can't escape me. No one can. (896.896.896.896.896.896)". I was just about to tell my friends about this, but suddenly my computer shut down by itself. I don't know what to do after that. I just went to my bed and took a nap. Since then, I stopped playing Minecraft, because once I wanted to again, but I couldn't. The next day I told my parents about this, then my dad told me about the news that my friend, Timmy, got killed and the police found a paper written 896, with blood. I quickly realized this was connected to Entity 896, and I instantly figured out MY FRIEND TIMMY, got his own account replaced with Entity 896. I was starting to get MORE and MORE worried. That was my story. Thank you. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Cliche Category:Death Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World